This invention is related to the synthesis of new polymers and more specifically to the preparation of new (lithiophenoxy) phosphazene high polymers.
The synthesis of macromolecules that can function as carrier molecules for catalysts or chemotherapeutic agents or which can selectively bind ions in aqueous media is a subject of growing importance. As an example, it is important to prevent the wastage of transition metals such as rhodium, cobalt etc. when used as catalysts in chemical reactions. Control of biological activity such as controlled use of gold in the treatment of arthritis is also important. Besides, controlled use of tin in the preparation of antifouling paint is also important. It is thus desirable to synthesize high polymers wherein transition metals are incorporated so as to obtain new polymers with the above-mentioned unique characteristics. Moreover, the synthetic pathway used should not involve cross-linking and should allow binding transition metals or provide sites for further chemical modification without interference from the polymer skeleton or from the side-group spacer units.